A Tutorial To Remember
by Emrys MK
Summary: Draco is supposed to tutor Neville in the fine art of potion-making... This is very much an AU since it was written before HBP came out.


**Date Written**: March 13, 2005

**A Tutorial To Remember**

Huffily descending the steps that would lead him to the dungeons, Draco could feel the anger building inside of him—he couldn't wait to see whom the student was who he had to help _this time_. During his free time, he'd begun tutoring the first years in Potions, and each of them had been hopeless, worse than even Neville Longbottom. Last week, Draco had unfortunately been the recipient of a truth serum that could not be reversed or countered, and it had lasted for twelve hours. The usually snarky and snide Slytherin, who cared little what people thought, had hidden out in his dorm room, praying and hoping that no one would ask him anything—the mere thought of his secret getting out was ghastly. Fortunately, the effects wore off and no one was any wiser about what he hid than they had been before.

He'd immediately gone to Snape, refusing to tutor any other students, but Dumbledore had begged him to reconsider, saying if he took one last student, who was a sixth year, like Draco, the Headmaster would make sure the Slytherin never had to help another first year again. Grudgingly, Draco had agreed.

Nearly ripping off the door to the potions lab, Draco couldn't help the small groan that escaped when he saw who his student was.

"You." Draco tried very hard to keep his voice steady, but he had little hope that he'd succeeded.

"Yes, me. Who else would it be, Malfoy? Dumbledore told you it would be a sixth year student."

"Merlin, Longbottom, why Snape let you in here is beyond me. You really do have no talent when it comes to potions; you know that, right?" So far, so good. As long as Draco kept up the insults everything would be okay.

The truth hurt; the thing was, this was not about the truth. The truth mattered little in this situation, and Neville needed to make Draco understand that. "Unfortunately for you, it doesn't matter if I have talent or not: You are supposed to tutor me and get me to understand what we are doing in class. This is not about talent or want—this is about duty and revenge, Malfoy. I may not ever make a decent potion in my life, but I'll be damned if I allow a single Death Eater to do to another person the things they did to my parents. See, Malfoy? This is not about want. I could care less about doing well in Potions. I could care less if you hate or like me—the only thing I care about is retribution. Now, I'll tell you, Dumbledore and Snape both have talked to me and told me about you: I know you are playing the part of a devoted Death Eater child. They told me you will help me so I can pass Potions and become an Auror. That, Malfoy, is the ONLY thing I care about, and before you go get all huffy, I am not going to say anything about your true loyalties. Why would I want anyone to know the truth? It has to be the way it is, and I understand that. I guess the question is… do you?"

Draco quickly replaced the gob smacked look with his usual sneer, but it soon gave way to a grin. No one had told him how his cover was to be blown, but now that he knew, he was relieved. It was just too bad that he'd had to get himself so worked up over a tutorial session that would never happen. Looking around, and seeing no sign of anyone sneaking in to get a peek, Draco shut the door with his wand and looked back at Neville, smirking. "How long have you been rehearsing that? You had me convinced."

Neville smiled impishly. "For a couple of days. I think it worked."

Draco nodded his head as he reached out a hand and caressed Neville's face. "You did that for me?"

"I did… all for you. You know it is going to be all over school now," Neville said, worriedly, hoping he had done the right thing.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Neville. I just hate that you are the one who had to out me, so to speak."

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not. Merlin, Draco, I would do whatever it took to keep you safe, and if I can put doubt in the other students' minds, then that is all that matters."

Draco pulled Neville into a hug. "Who would ever have thought I would have fallen for you? I certainly wouldn't have, but I have, and Neville, never let anyone tell you that you are a failure at anything. I've seen you in the greenhouses, and I see the passion you have for the plants you use. You know what you are good at and you don't try to be someone or something you aren't. You know you are less than proficient in Potions, yet you do try your best. I wish you didn't have to be here, because I know why you are here. It isn't fair that we are asked to bear the burdens of those who came before us, but it is our burden now, and I'll fight beside you when you avenge what happened to your parents, just as I know you'll be by my side when I avenge what my father has done to the Malfoy name."

Neville pressed his and Draco's bodies together and claimed the pink lips in a bruising kiss, one that kept intensifying until both he and Draco found themselves on the floor, rolling around in between the desks. Somehow, in between them exchanging saliva, Neville thought to erect Locking and Silencing charms before beginning to disrobe his extremely vocal partner. "You are mine… all mine, Draco… **all mine**."

Draco nodded his head as he cheekily replied, "You got me there. I am all yours, Neville. Do with me what you will."

Neville opened his mouth, but it took him a while to put sound to thought. "You're serious? I just said that, but never really thought—"

Draco groaned as Neville's erect cloth-covered cock ground into him. "Oh… oh yes, I am quite serious, Neville. What? Are you shocked? Bet you didn't think that Draco Malfoy was the submissive type, did you?"

Not in a million years would Neville have thought Draco would allow someone to dominate him, but he schooled his face into a grin, trying to hide his nervousness. "Just making sure. After all, I am sure you didn't think Neville Longbottom would be the dominant type. Well, I am, and I intend to make you squirm and beg me to bugger that arse of yours into the stone cold floor." Neville held his breath, hoping he wasn't about to be laughed at or rebuked.

Draco drooled with anticipation, "Get with it then."

Neville got with it.

~*~


End file.
